


An Arctic Sonnet

by hangingfire



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Zine: Captain and Commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangingfire/pseuds/hangingfire
Summary: Purporting to be an unsigned fragment found by Francis McClintock, attributed to James Fitzjames, based on his handwriting and his known tendencies toward poetry.





	An Arctic Sonnet

My Captain's eyes are nothing like the sea—  
His visage like the ice doth glower, forbid.  
For a Grecian god mistook he ne'er shall be  
Though Argonauts in valour he outdid  
When Fortune's wheel did turn and on him force  
Command unplanned. 'Twas then he rose above  
His worser depths, to plot for us a course  
In hope of safety, passing God's own love.  
When at the pole the compass wildly spins  
No longer can we reckon north as true  
So to my Captain I my heart shall pin—  
Belovèd Friend, like a Polaris new.  
We may be lost, our bodies soon unwound,  
But in my Captain's eyes yet I am found.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Kami](https://twitter.com/kamidog) and [Kyra](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfAllImagination) for organizing the [_Captain and Commander_](https://fitzier-zine.tumblr.com/) zine. This was my humble contribution. In this house we ship James Fitzjames/terrible poetry. Also apparently we can't get enough of the ["found footage"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=&work_search%5Bcreators%5D=hangingfire&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=Found+Footage) trope.
> 
> I am _very_ grateful to Kami and Kyra for their patience with the fact that I ended up writing this on a transatlantic flight two days before the extended zine deadline.


End file.
